Anonymous
by pangel8705
Summary: Shuichi gets an anonymous letter. Who's it from? What's going to happen? Not even I know that.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own!

**Anonymous**

-The Letter-

Shuichi skipped home from work humming an upbeat, happy tune. He stopped at the mailbox to get the mail, still humming. As soon as Shuichi entered the apartment he called out, "Yukiiiii! I'm home!" Yuki scoffed, "Whatever brat." then he went back to work. Shuichi walked to the kitchen table, muttering and throwing down mail. "Bills…bills…junk…more bills…more junk…ahhh…what's this?" holding a plain white envelope in hand, curious. "Hmmm? It's addressed to me…well let's see…" sitting down and opening the envelope, taking out the letter, he began to read.

"To my dearest Shuichi,

With hair as pink and lovely as sakura petals, with eyes so bright with innocence, I write this letter to you.

The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. Is your skin as soft as it looks? Oh, how I want to run my fingers through that silky hair.

My dearest Shuichi, you are the most beautiful thing on this planet. And you smell soooo sweet. Strawberries. Yes, I can smell it on you…but do you taste as sweet as you smell? Oh, how I want to taste you…every bit of you. But alas, you belong to another.

I love you, I truly do. And I will always wait for you. None other shall have my heart.

My dearest Shuichi, with all my love I write this for you.

I shall be eternally yours,

Anonymous

Shuichi read the letter, then read it again, eyes wide. He blinked slowly, "My…dearest…Shuichi? Eternally…yours?" Shuichi looked down at the letter again, and then jumped up, "Yukiiii!" Shuichi ran to the study, "Yukii, this letter…read this letter…" Yuki looked up at Shuichi with a frown, "I have no time for this brat, I have a deadline to meet. I don't want to read your letter, now out!" Shuichi sighed, "But…but Yukiii…" Yuki glared at Shuichi, "No buts. Out." Shuichi sighed again and left.

"My dearest Shuichi, huh?" Shuichi muttered, looking down at the letter once more.

Read and Review!! Thanks!


	2. Asking for help

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Anonymous**

**-Asking For Help-**

**-The Next Day-**

Shuichi, with letter in hand, bounded out the door with a quick bye to Yuki. 'I'll ask them after practice, yeah, maybe they can help.' these were Shuichi's thoughts as he ran to NG.

Shuichi rushed into the studio, gasping for breath. Everyone stared at Shuichi in shock. Shuichi looked at them with a frown, "What?!" Hiro pointed at Shuichi, "You're on time!" Shuichi blinked, "Ehhh….?! So…I'm on time. What of it?" Suguru sighed, "Well, since you're on time, we can start on time. Let's go." Shuichi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Hiro laughed, "Alright Shu, alright."

**-After Practice-**

"Yeah, that was good…" Shuichi exclaimed with a wide smile. Then he remembered the letter, "Eh! Eh! Eh!" Hiro looked at Shuichi, "What is it?" Shuichi looked at Hiro with a pleading expression on his face, "Hiro! Please, please, please help me!" Hiro looked at Shuichi in concern, "What's wrong Shu?" Shuichi took a deep breath, "Well…I got this weird letter, and…and I don't know what to do! Please help Hiro!" Hiro looked apologetic, "Sorry Shu, I'm going on a date with Ayaka and I'm already late. Later, alright?" Hiro patted Shuichi on the head gently then left. Shuichi sighed, then brightened up. "K-san! K-san! K-san!" K looked over at Shuichi and smiled, "What's up Shu-kun?" Shuichi told K what he told Hiro, then as Hiro had an apologetic look on his face, so did K. "Sorry Shu-kun. I'd love to help you out, but my wife's already on my case about being late." Shuichi's face fell as K left, then brightened. "Suguru! Suguru! Suguru!" Suguru looked up with a sigh, "Yes Shindo-san?" Shuichi took a deep breath and told Suguru what he told Hiro and K. Suguru sighed with a shake of his head, "Sorry Shindo-san, but I need to get home and work on the music. Another time, ne?" then he left. Shuichi whimpered then smiled, then frowned, 'I can't ask the producer, he'll just freak…who else?...Thoma-san!' Shuichi ran upstairs, "Thoma-san!" he yelled, pushing open the office door. Thoma looked over at Shuichi, eyebrow raised, "Yes Shindo-san?" Again Shuichi went over what he told the others. Thoma shook his head sadly, "Sorry Shindo-san. I've been neglecting Mika lately and decided to surprise her by taking her out. Sorry again." Shuichi sighed and dejectedly walked to the park. He sat down on a bench and looked around sadly. "Shu-kun!!" Shuichi looked up and tried to put on a smile, "Hey Ryuichi-san…" Ryuichi looked at Shuichi with concern and sat down beside him. "What's the matter Shu-kun?" Shuichi sighed and told Ryuichi about the letter, "Everyone's busy…and no one will help me…Ryuichi! I don't know what to do!" Ryuichi smiled sadly, "I'd help you Shu-kun but I'm leaving for America in like…oh! 5 minutes ago! Sorry Shu-kun! Show me when I get back." Shuichi only nodded with a sad smile as Ryuichi ran off.

Shuichi walked home dejectedly and opened the door with a quiet "I'm home". Yuki looked up from the couch, "You got mail brat. It's on the table." with that Yuki got up and went to the study. Shuichi walked to the table and picked up the envelope, plain white. Shuichi's eyes widened, recognizing the handwriting. "Another one?" his voice shaking slightly. 'Won't anybody help me?...' these were Shuichi's thoughts as he whimpered, falling into the chair. 'No help…no help at all.' Shuichi sighed as he opened the envelope.

Read and Review!! Thanks!


End file.
